The Tin Man's Heart
by Dolphin Dances
Summary: [Haitus!]Sequel to Clueless! Blood is hell bent on destroying Cy for defying him. When he takes over Titans East in Cy's absence, the TE team goes to the TT to regroup. But this goes deeper than just Cy. Can he save his team from being ripped apart?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**The Tin Man's Heart**

Prologue:

"I've done it!" Cyborg screamed triumphantly, running out into the Common Room with what looked like a whole lot of brown cloth bundled in his arms. Raven looked up over Beast Boy's shoulder from her book. Beast Boy paused his game and looked over Raven's head. Nightwing and Starfire looked over from the kitchen, where he had been teaching her to cook earth dishes. They all stared. He was wearing clothes.

"'Sup, Cy?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Cyborg grinned ecstatically and flapped out the brown cloth, dumping it over himself. At first nothing happened then all at once the cloth started wriggling and wrapping itself around Cyborg, going underneath the clothes. When it finally stopped he opened his eyes and smiled happily at all their stunned faces.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude!" "Oh my Z'Hal…" "Wow…" "What is it?" Cyborg grinned again, he couldn't stop really.

"It's a synthetic skin!" He said, unable to keep the joy from his voice. "It forms around my body! It's exactly like real skin, except it's made of nanobots. I can still use all of my weapons, it's removable if I want it to, and…" He lowered his voice a little, "it makes me look normal…" He ran to the mirror in the hall **(which I am saying they have, okay? –glares at anyone who has a problem with it-)** and gazed at himself with glee. He looked completely normal, save for the fact he had a glowing red eye on the left side. The synthetic skin blended seamlessly with his real flesh. He touched his face. It felt warm and supple like skin. He ran around the room dancing for joy.

"That's wonderful news friend Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed and began to dance the tango with him. Everyone sweat-dropped. Raven came over and touched his arm, then snatched her hand back with a gasp.

"It's _warm_." She said. Cy beamed happily.

"Yup." Just then there was a knock at the door. Cyborg ran to answer it.

"I'll get it!" He swung the door open and gasped in surprise.

"Bee?"

**Author's Comments: Right, now for you Jinx fans, you still have time to vote. The plot would have called for this anyway. Personally I think he SHOULD be with Bee, but it's YOUR choice. So Vote! I contemplated Sarasim, but I decided the time thing is way too big an issue to overcome realistically (even though this is a fanfic… -sweat drop-) Now, REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**The Tin Man's Heart**

From the last Chapter:

"_I'll get it!" He swung the door open and gasped in surprise._

"_Bee?"_

Chapter 1:

"Sparky?" Bee gasped with surprise, "Is that you?" Cyborg nodded absently, staring at her. "So, three years, Tin man, how'd you handle it?" _Three years! What has she been DOING?_ Cyborg thought, unable to tear his eyes away. Her hair was longer and down in braids, framing her face. Her creamy chocolate skin was accented by the rich gold and black of her uniform. She now had a black and gold halter-top that ended just before her belly button with a T on it, and black form-fitting spandex that flared at the bottom with a gold trim. She had a loose gold belt, from which dangled her Stingers. She was an inch shorter than him, but extremely slim. Her wings were down and she was beaming at him happily.

"Well you look different!" She said. _And hot…_ She noticed his eyes wandering and his mouth agape and fought her blush. "Like what you see Sparky?" She teased. His eyes and mouth snapped up. He grinned shakily.

"Aw that's nasty, Bee!" He said. _Not really…_ Her smile faltered for a minute before she hitched it back in place.

"So what have you done to yourself?" She said her eyes roving over the white muscle shirt that clearly showed washboard abs, and down his loose jeans to his bare feet. Not a single piece of metal that she could see. "You look so different!" She exclaimed. He laughed and rubbed his "fingernails" against his shirt.

"It's synthetic skin. It works and feels like real skin, but I can still use all my gadgets!" He stated proudly. "But enough about me…" _Until later…_ "How about you! You look great!" She fought her blush again and shrugged.

"The old one was old! So I went shopping!"

"When you two have stopped flirting," Aqualad said making himself known from behind Bee; Cyborg jumped, he hadn't noticed the entire Titans East team that was sniggering behind her, "you have other team members to worry about." Both Cyborg and Bee blushed.

"Come on in you guys!" Cy said stepping aside as they all trooped over the threshold. "So, why the heck are ya'll here?" Cyborg asked as he shut the door. Bee grimaced.

"Let's find the others." She grumbled. Cy raised an eyebrow.

"Oooooookaaaaaay…" They walked into the Common Room; everyone looked up and stared, but Beast Boy was still playing his game, and didn't look up.

"Hey Cy!" He called staring at the screen, "Don't you even think that with that fancy skin you can still beat m-" He looked up to give him a cocky grin, but it fell off his face when he saw Titans East. "Oh! Heh heh… Hey guys!" He scratched the back of his head.

"OH FRIENDS!" Starfire squealed and embraced them all one at a time in a bone-crushing hug. Mas y Menos seemed to like it waaaaay too much for Nightwing's taste. Speedy and Aqualad looked frightened as they rubbed their ribs, gasping for breath. Bee just grinned and returned the hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nightwing asked glaring at Mas y Menos, who were currently offering Starfire candy. They glared back. Bee started to glare at the floor.

"The entire HIVE attacked the tower again. Thanks to Cy, we are immune from his mind control, but he's got an even bigger army of pupils AND Cy-clones." Speedy answered for his leader.

"Not to mention he's hell-bent on taking Cyborg down because he defeated him." Aqualad added.

"¡Hermano sangre esta muy loco! ¡Nosotros queremos mis casa! ¡WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mas y Menos exclaimed and started to bawl. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Say what?" Beast Boy said. Bee looked at Mas y Menos expectantly and they looked at each other then sighed.

"Bro-brother Bl-blood is v-very craaaazzzzzzyyyy…" They managed with great difficulty, "We waaaaannnt are hoss." Bee laughed.

"Very good guys, you almost got it. It's "our" and "house" but we get the point." She approved with a nod. They both beamed and turned back to Starfire, only to stare with jealousy because Nightwing had wrapped his arms around Star's waist possessively.

"¡Nino con clavo-pelo estupido!" (Stupid spike-hair boy!)

"Ninos muy irritantes." (Extremely annoying boys.) Nightwing said smugly, tightening his hold on his girlfriend's waist. The boys gaped at him then glared and turned their back on him with a "humph".

"The point is," Bee said with a sigh as she plopped onto the couch, "we need a place to stay until we can develop a plan to kick that man's ass OUT of our home."

"Well you're welcome to stay here, and we'll of course help you do it." Nightwing told them and Starfire nodded vigorously.

"Of course! The moment you all have recovered we will set out and lay the kicking of butts on Brother Blood!" She cried forcefully. Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg, Bee, and Beast Boy fought their laughter, while Nightwing and Raven sweat-dropped. Mas y Menos didn't get it and just stared at everyone blankly.

"Thanks Star." Bee choked out. "We really appreciate it you guys, we'll probably only be here for the summer…" She said seriously.

"No prob. Bee!" Cy said smiling at her. She smiled back and one thought ran through both of their minds.

_Oh what a summer it will be…_ Raven grinned as she heard it; maybe she should take up match making again…

**Author's Comments: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I WAS SERIOUSLY BLOCKED! This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but you'll just have to deal. As you can tell, Bee won. Sorry Jinx fans, but PLEASE don't stop reading and reviewing! –begs at the Jinx-fans feet- I'm sorry! Now, do you think Raven should take up match making again or not? And don't worry everyone, there will be plenty of Nightwing/Starfire BB/Rae fluff! I can't live without it! lol anyway, I think you know what I'm gonna say next…**

**WAFFLES! Oh wait, no wrong thing lets try again…**

**PENGUINS! Uh… no….**

**I KNOW I GOT IT!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**The Tin Man's Heart**

Chapter 2:

Raven wandered down the hall, deep in thought about Cyborg and Bee. It was way past 1 o'clock in the morning, but Raven hadn't been able to sleep so she decided to walk it off. All of a sudden strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, and she felt lips press against her neck. She moaned slightly and held his arms. _Why didn't I notice him coming?_ Beast Boy chuckled and let her go.

"Hey Rae, why are you still up?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was hiding something. She gave him a small smile anyway.

"I was just pondering Cyborg and Bee. Thinking about meddling in their love lives." She admitted. Beast Boy laughed.

"Well _that_ sounds new!"

"Hey, now, I'M the sarcastic one around here!" Raven chided. Beast Boy hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, then looked up and grinned at her wickedly. "Not!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing up?" She asked looking at him with a suspicious stare. His wicked smile grew bigger. Raven eyed him warily

"Looking for you." Without warning, he grabbed her, picking her up bridal style and sprinting with her off down the hall.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, struggling to get out of his strong grip. "Just because I love you DOES NOT mean I won't blast you into a wall!" Several lights exploded. Beast Boy simply laughed and ran up the roof steps. He kicked the door open and stopped.

"Look." He whispered in her ear. Raven continued struggling but looked over at the edge of the building. She gasped in wonder as her eyes fell on a midnight blue and forest green blanket, covered with all sorts of desserts. She immediately stopped struggling.

"Oh, Gar…" She breathed and looked up at the cloudless starry sky with a huge silver full moon. He carried her over to the blanket and set her down gently on a satin purple pillow.

"Yes, my goddess?" he asked innocently, sitting on his green cushion.

"What is all this?" she exclaimed, enthralled by the stars above her. Instead of answering, BB checked his watch and grinned.

"Five… four… three… two… one…" He shook a bottle of cherry pop, causing its cork to blow off.

"Happy six month anniversary Raven!" He yelled in triumph, showing her his watch: 2:03am. Raven gasped.

"What?" she said, dazed. "I didn't know! I didn't get you anything" her eyes widened and all the lights blew, throwing them into semi-darkness with the moon as their only source of light. Beast Boy smiled and stood up drawing her up into his arms, turning on a boom box on the way. It began to play slow, soft music and they began to slow dance; Beast Boy started to whisper in her ear.

"That's how I wanted it. I wanted to surprise you…" Raven relaxed into him, sliding her arms around his neck and leaning against his chest.

"Thank you…" She replied, a tear slipping down her cheek. When the song ended, Beast Boy pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You like it?" He asked anxiously. Raven stared at him then nuzzled his neck.

"It's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me." She whispered. Beast Boy grinned goofily then picked up a black cherry, covered in chocolate and put it to her lips. She chewed it slowly and swallowed then picked up a grape and put it to his. After a few minutes of feeding each other they danced again, then they cuddled on the blanket and gazed at the stars.

"Rae?"

"Hmm?" She hummed sleepily.

"I have one more surprise." Raven's eyes snapped open.

"No, Beast Boy!" She scolded. He smiled nervously and handed her a small jewelry box. Raven opened it and gasped in wonder. She carefully pulled out a sapphire necklace in the shape of a raven with emerald eyes.

"Garfield Logan!" Raven breathed. "How much did you spend on me?" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

"None of your business!" He sniffed. Raven's hands trembled as she attempted to put it on.

"Here." Beast Boy took it from her and fastened it around her neck.  
She turned around and pressed her lips to his. There was no tongue, no lust; there was just pure love. The kiss was sweet and short but to both of them, it was bliss.

"I love it, all of it." She said, as they touched foreheads. "I love you."

"I love you too." This time the kiss was full of passion as he laid her down on the blanket again.

**Author's Comments: I know it's short, but that's for the fluff deprived people. Next chapter will be more on the plot, and the one after will be NW/SF fluff, and then more on the plot. –big cheesy grin- REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**The Tin Man's Heart**

Chapter 3:

Bumblebee stared out the window agitatedly. It had been a week since she and her team had arrived on the Titan's doorstep, and still they had no plan. _Damn that man… Damn him! How dare he take my home!_ She scowled and glared at the rain that poured down the windowpane.

"Bee?" She tensed as she heard his voice, some emotion she couldn't place flooding though her body. "What are you doin' up?" Bee hitched on a fake smile and turned to face Cyborg.

"What? Up? What time is it?" She checked her wrist before remembering she had left her watch in her room.

"Like 3 in the mornin'." Cy studied her carefully, noting the mixture of rage and anxiousness in her eyes and the bags under them. "When was the last time you slept?" Bee's eyes widened and she looked up at him, accidentally showing the fear and weariness she had been hiding.

"Er… Last night…" She said, turning back to the window. "Slept like a baby…" Cyborg's "eyebrows" snapped together and he stood behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't lie to me Bee." He said sternly. "You know I can always tell." Bee made the mistake of turning to face him. He towered over her and was extremely close. She backed an inch away from him into the window, looking up at him.

"I…" she studied his eyes, which were full of concern and fixed on her. "I don't remember…" she admitted, looking down and feeling slightly trapped. Cyborg suddenly realized their closeness as well and gulped, taking a huge step back.

"Well... you have to- to sleep I mean… It's uh…" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "It helps… I mean how do you expect to fight Blood if you you're too exhausted to stand?" Bee smiled at him, relaxing slightly as he moved away.

"You're right…" She looked at the ground, "It just BOTHERS me that I let him take our home!"

"'We'" Cy corrected.

"What?" Bee looked up again.

"You didn't 'let' him do anything. You fought him didn't you?"

Bee nodded miserably, "But-"

"And it wasn't just you who got kicked out. Your team did too." He interrupted.

"Yes, but-" He put a hand on her lips. She blushed, blessing the darkness that meant he couldn't see.

"Go sleep Bee. You'll need your strength. Your team needs you." He gave her a lop-sided grin and walked away. "G'night!" He called over his shoulder. Bee stared after him, touching her lips lightly.

"'Night…" she whispered, remaining stationary for a moment before heading for her room, deep in thought. _Not just me… _She sighed. He was right of course but she still felt responsible. Her team had trusted her and she had let them down. She tumbled into bed fully clothed and stared at the wall, feeling her eyes grow heavy. _He had a point about the sleep though… I'm no use if I'm exhausted…_ She yawned and for the first time in a week, let sleep claim her.

* * *

The next morning, Bee dragged herself up out of bed and took a shower. As she headed down to the Common Room, a green blur whizzed past her.

"Beast Boy?" She asked curiously, regaining her balance. Seconds later, a purple and black blur flew past her other side.

"Raven? What the hell is going on?" Bee exclaimed with annoyance, dashing down the hall after them, entering the Common Room. The sight that greeted her made her double up in laughter.

Beast Boy was hanging upside-down from the ceiling, engulfed in a black energy cocoon and looking sheepishly down at Raven who was fuming and glaring at him.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Raven yelled at him furiously. Beast Boy smiled nervously at her.

"Was too…" He mumbled. Raven glared.

"Care to explain?" Aqualad asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. He, Robin, Cyborg and Star were in the kitchen, attempting to fix breakfast through their laughter. Star was actually looking at Raven sternly, but there was definitely amusement in her eyes.

"Yes please!" Speedy said, looking up from the floor below the couch, where he and Mas y Menos were playing videogames.

"He… He…" Raven twitched with rage. A lamp broke.

"I scared her and she fell off the roof!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The entire room exploded with laughter. "Would you let me down now?" Raven glared at him, red with humiliation. Robin recovered first.

"How on earth did that happen?" He gasped for breath. Beast Boy grinned weakly.

"Well I woke up and she was meditating right there so went over behind her and yelled, 'MORNING!' And she sorta screamed and pitched forward off the roof…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Speedy interrupted. "'Woke up'? Why were you asleep on the roof?" Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other. Raven glowered.

"Good going blockhead." She grumbled, heading for the kitchen to make herself tea.

"Uh… I… uh…" Beast Boy struggled, turning crimson. "RAE? WILL YOU PLEASE GET ME DOWN?" Raven looked over and seemed to contemplate him for a minute before waving her hand, causing the energy to drop him suddenly onto the floor.

"Ow…" He moaned. Raven bustled over to the stove as the kettle whistled and poured the steaming water into her mug, humming slightly.

"I love you." She sang annoyingly. It was BB's turn to glare. Bee chuckled and then strode to the center of the room purposefully.

"Alright people listen up!" She said loudly. "We need to get cracking on this plan! I'm tired of just sitting around doing absolutely nothing! We need to do _something!_"

"Agreed." Speedy stated, standing up and stretching. "But what?" Bee rubbed her temples.

"I don't know yet."

**Author's Comments: Heh… -is suddenly glad of the miles of distance between her and her reviewers- I'm reeeeaaaaally sorry I haven't updated. But I have reasons (or excuses in some cases). I had huge tests and then I had a really bad heartbreak that I'm still not over, but I'm better. I won't bore you with the details, but the point is, I'm really hurting about it so if my love scenes are lacking, that's probably why. I'm sorry. Really. But there you go. Heh. Well…**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**The Tin Man's Heart**

Chapter 4:

Nightwing yawned widely and checked the clock as he tumbled into bed. 3:30am. He moaned tiredly and pulled up his covers. They had all stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, tossing around ideas as to how to take back Titans East. Suddenly there was a soft knock at his door.

"Whadayawant?" He groaned.

"Dick?" She said softly. He was immediately awake.

"Star?" He got up and went to the door, opening it to reveal a disheveled Starfire, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" She looked down, fidgeting with her dress.

"I am sorry to bother you Dick but…" She bit her lip.

"What is it Star?" He tilted her chin up. "You know you can tell me anything." Star nodded.

"I-I had a marenight." She whispered pitifully. Dick bit back chuckles and pulled her to him.

"A nightmare?" He asked gently. She nodded, burying her face into his chest. He held her close. "Tell me about it." He closed his door and brought her over to the bed, letting her lay on top of him, never letting her go.

"I couldn't find you!" She cried, clutching him as if to make sure he was really there. "I kept calling and calling but you couldn't hear me and you just disappeared!"

"Shhh… shhhh" Dick tightened his hold on her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He held her until her sobs died down, thinking the entire time. She marveled him. She could be a worthy opponent one moment and so fragile the next. A tower of strength on the battle field, but so delicate at home. He kissed her forehead. A marvel. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry boyfriend Dick." She sniffled. "I am being… 'silly'." She made to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" He asked innocently. Star grinned and kissed him chastely. Dick frowned.

"Oh you know you can do better than that!" He chided. She giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said sweetly, getting up and making to leave. Dick leapt up and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her around and plopping her on the bed.

"Oh yes you do!" He chuckled. Star blinked wide eyes at him.

"Why Dick! I'm shocked that you would think I lied to you!" She said dramatically and feigned a sniffle. Dick grinned at her wickedly.

"Well we'll see, won't we?" He started tickling her mercilessly. She gave off a highpitched squeal and struggled, then started to tickle him back. He gasped and wrenched away. Starfire's eyes gleamed.

"Oh boyfriend Dick," She said slyly, "you seem to be ticklish too." Dick backed away, his eyes going wide.

_Uh oh…_ he thought, looking around frantically for a hiding spot, but it was too late, Star tackled him to the ground and began to tickle him. He laughed and laughed.

"Star! –laugh- Stop! –laugh- PLEASE! –snort, laugh-" he gasped. Star smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh, -laugh- that's it!" He grabbed her wrists and flipped her over so he was on top, pinning her to the floor. She smiled happily up at him.

"Much better." He said huskily, capturing her lips. Fire spread through her body and she slipped her hands from his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dick used one arm to prop them up and the other was firmly placed around her back, pushing her to him. They stayed that way for several minutes before breaking off for air. Star snuggled into his chest and he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed and laying down, arranging her so she had her back against his chest. He hugged her body close to his and leaned his head against her shoulder, sighing happily.

"I love you Star."

"I love you too Dick." She said groggily, before falling asleep in his arms. He smiled again and closed his eyes. _How did I get along before this?_

**Author's Comments: I'm sorry this came late but one of my stories was removed so I couldn't update. What has happened to all my reviewers? –sigh- that's what I get for leaving it so long. For those of you who want problem(s) in the love birds lives, don't worry, it's coming. They HAVE to have a problem other wise it would bug me. Nonetheless, I love this chapter. I'm such a complete romantic. Well PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**The Tin Man's Heart**

Chapter 5:

The dark man stared moodily from his 'throne' in the shadows, evil thoughts of murder and deep-seated hate running through his mind.

"I will destroy you for your impudence, Cyborg." He muttered savagely into the darkness. He smiled malevolently, "And I know just how."

As if on cue, a petite figure stepped into the room through the sliding entrance doors, her glowing red eyes bright in the semi-darkness.

"Ah, my wondrous pupil." Brother Blood chuckled. "You're right on time my dear."

"Yes, Headmaster." The woman spoke.

"I have a job for you."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"One I'm sure you'll be leaping to do."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Very good. You are to infiltrate Titans Tower in Jump City."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"You must gain their trust and respect."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"You will seduce the Cyborg."

"Ye-yes, Headmaster." the woman faltered, but the Blood didn't seem to notice.

"Make him fall in love with you, lull him into a false sense of security, learn his secrets and when you have, break his heart."

Silence.

"Pupil?"

Silence.

"PUPIL!" Brother Blood's eyes flared red and the woman doubled over in pain for a split second before she stood upright once more.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Very good. I will have my revenge. I will make him suffer. I will kill him from the inside out. Once his soul is broken," The evil man smiled cruelly, "it will be child's play to take control of his mind."

"N-no…" The woman groaned, doubling over once again, "S-stone…"

"What was that my pet?" Blood's eyes glowed fiercely and she stiffened.

"Nothing, Headmaster. Please proceed."

The evil "headmaster" laughed darkly.

"You will rue the day you defied _me_ Cyborg."

atthetoweratthetoweratthetoweratthetoweratthetower

Starfire blinked awake and snuggled deeper into the warmth of Nightwing's chest. It was unusual that she woke up first, but she was going to enjoy every minute of it. Looking up at him she studied his sleeping face. He looked so much more at peace in the dreaming world. She loved the way he looked with out his mask, but knew that while Nightwing trusted his team with his life, he still wasn't comfortable with them knowing who he was. So she would wait. He started to stir and she quickly pretended to sleep.

"Star," he chuckled, "I know you're awake."

She sighed and opened her eyes.

"How do you always know?" She almost whined. He grinned wickedly.

"It's a gift." He rolled over her with ease and stood, holding out a hand for her as he fixed his mask back on. She suppressed her frown and took his hand, letting him lift her easily into his arms where he kissed her thoroughly, making her breathe catch.

"Morning." He murmured against her lips and dragged her out of his room.

"A most glorious morning to you too." She said a bit dazed and let herself be led to the kitchen.

The kitchen, it seemed, was not the best place to be at the moment because a mini World War III was taking place. Nightwing ducked as some raw bacon flew over his head. He pulled Starfire down and they crouched below the counter where Raven, Speedy, and Aqualad were all hiding, looking terrified. Or mildly annoyed and amused in Raven's case.

"ANIMAL KILLER!" More bacon was thrown.

"FOOD CHAIN SNUBBER!" Tofu was seen sailing across towards the TV.

"MORONS!" Splat.

"¡FIESTA MUY DIVERTIDA!" Splatsplatsplatsplat.

Nightwing turned to the refugees and raised an eyebrow.

"Do we want to know?" He asked wearily. Raven smirked.

"It had been building for about 6 years, what did you expect?" She monotoned. He narrowed his eyes at her. Judging by the twinkle in her eyes, she was suppressing amusement.

"What did you do?" he demanded. She studied her nails thoughtfully.

"They were fighting and getting on my last nerve…" she drawled, "Well a plate of bacon exploded and some happened to land on BB, who freaked out and started to throw it every which way. Some happened to land on Cyborg, who freaked out about wasting precious bacon and chucked a plate of tofu, which happened to find its way to Bee. Mas y Menos just wanted to throw things." She shrugged. Nightwing groaned.

"And did the 'happened to's in that sentence 'happen' in involve black energy that everyone was too caught up with the food to notice?" Raven smiled mysteriously.

"Maybe."

"Oh friend Raven!" Starfire scolded. There was silence for a moment in the kitchen and everyone peeked over the edge of the counter.

The kitchen looked like it had thrown up all over itself. Gelatinous tofu stuck to the ceiling, cupboards and fridge, greasy bacon slipped down the walls and yolk made a steady drip off the edges of the counter. They all stared at their comrades. Bee had tofu smeared all over her chest and egg clung to her hair, face and neck. From the shoulders down was a grotesque clumping of tofu and bacon. She was glowering at Cyborg and Beast Boy who were glaring daggers at each other. Mas y Menos were singing some strange song in Spanish and juggling the slippery food. Cy was covered head to foot in bacon, making him look like a huge statue of meat where Beast Boy looked like a block of tofu. Suddenly they all cracked up, rolling about on the putrid floor, laughing their heads off. The refugees soon joined them and soon the entire tower rang with their mirth. Nightwing's leader instincts kicked in and he stood, still chuckling.

"Alright team, go rinse off and come back to clean the kitchen. The blobs of food that were their friends trooped out and in five minutes were engaged in a water fight. Raven groaned.

"Not again!" she exclaimed, using her powers to cut it short. "ENOUGH!" They all stared at her in terror as she glowed with dark energy, her eyes glowing white. "GO CLEAN THE KITCHEN!" And off they went.

Two grueling and tiring hours later, the kitchen was spotless and the exhausted culprits (including Raven: "Hey, technically speaking, you started it.") dragged their feet to a shower and then back to the Common room. Raven curled up on Beast Boy, who fell asleep under Raven anyway. Bee passed out on the floor, but Cy moved her to the couch beside Raven and BB before crashing beside her. He was dozing when he heard pounding on the front door. Springing up with energy he didn't know he possessed, he ran to the door and flung it open. The frightened woman on the step leapt into his arms.

"Oh, Stone! Please, Stone, please help me!"

**Author's Comments: It's about time, no? Sorry to keep you waiting. To those of you who asked, when I said the series stopped showing, I meant new episodes. Now that they're back, I should be fine. I am aware that they keep showing episodes on Miguzi, but I've seen them all a hundred times, so… anyway, I'm back and I've probably lost all my reviewers. TT I'm such and idiot. Oh well. Those of you who are here, please,**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**The Tin Man's Heart**

Chapter 6:

Cyborg stumbled back slightly as the woman threw herself at him. Awkwardly he patted her on the back and pulled the hysteric lady away from him. She was wearing an earth brown cloak similar to Raven's except made of cheaper fabric.

"Um, miss?" he asked tentatively. "I'm Cyborg, not St-" he stopped suddenly, something clicking in his memory. There were only a few people who knew him by that name.

The figure pulled back her hood, revealing the tale tell hot pink hair and eyes.

"Jinx…" he breathed. It took him a moment of staring at her long wavy hair that pooled out of her hood and tear streaked face to remember she was an enemy. He leapt back and trained his sonic cannon on her, her woeful plea forgotten momentarily. "What do you want?"

"Please, St- Cyborg!" She begged in a strained voice, holding her hands up in surrender. "I don't want to fight… Please… Help me…" she seemed disoriented and dizzy swaying slightly.

In raising her hands, she had pulled back the cloak. His eyes widened at the sight of her shredded uniform smattered with mud and… blood? Deep gashes adorned her legs and her arms were sliced and oozing. Worse, a huge gauge was bleeding profusely on her side. Being the hero he was at heart, his instincts screamed for him to help her. But he couldn't forget the countless butt kicking's her and her team had given to his friends. Walking forward cautiously, Cyborg approached her. Jinx kept her hands in the air; the pleading still in her lidded and pain filled eyes.

"What happened? Why are you here?" He asked, slowly putting down his sonic cannon but not reverting it back to a hand either. He must have looked awfully odd, a seemingly normal man with a glowing gun instead of a right arm. Jinx studied him for a moment in a daze before snapping back to reality.

"Brother Blood. He… he wanted me to… do something… to kill you Titans… I can't remember… it hurt so much…" She said, swaying heavily now. She shuddered and slumped forward into his chest. "Have… to warn…" Taking pity on her, Cy reverted his arm and gingerly picked her up.

"Titan code says we have to get you fixed up before you have to answer questions." He said gruffly. He leaned her against his shoulder and managed to look at his arm that a screen had appeared on. "Nightwing! Yo!" Nightwing immediately appeared, sweat dripping from him.

"Nightwing her- Cyborg? Is that…? Jinx?"

"She's hurt bad, bro, and jabbering on about Brother Blood wanting to kill us." Cy reported. "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

"We'll meet you there. Nightwing off." The screen blipped off and Cyborg hurried to his destination.

**LaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLater**

Jinx regained consciousness, but experience told her not to move and listen. Her tact proved fruitful when she heard voices around her.

"-still a villain." That was Nightwing. The leader.

"Possibly she wishes to become a new friend? From what friend Cyborg says, she was not aggressive in her greetings." That had to be the orange alien girl. Only she talked that weird.

"I don't trust her." That was the other leader, the traitor to Brother Blood. Bumblebee.

"She attacked our tower!" A man exclaimed. That was one of the men Bee had acquired for her team…

"¡Si! ¡No la confiamos en!" (Yeah! We don't trust her!) Ugh… the annoying Spanish zippers…

"She said she wanted to warn us…" Stone!

"I sense Brother Blood's influence in her. We can't trust her." 'Damn' she heard Brother Blood in her mind and cringed mentally. "But…" But?

"What is it Rae?"

"She… wants to break free…" Pain seared through her body. 'Is that so?' The pain quadrupled but her body was forced not to react.

"Well she has a better chance of doing it here! Maybe we can help her!" Stone said passionately. It would have warmed her heart, had her veins not already been on fire. She heard someone sigh.

"That is true." Nightwing conceded. "We'll keep her here for now. Under 24 hour watch. Raven, can you…?"

"No. Unfortunately, Blood is very good at what he does. I can't touch him in her mind without killing myself." Jinx heard her headmaster's dark chuckle. 'You are lucky, my student, that this has waylaid their fears, or I would be very displeased right now…' The pain slowly receded and she gasped and stirred, causing all of the conversations to cease as all eyes turned to her. She cracked her eyes open and sat up painfully.

"Uh… hi?"

**TitansEastTitansEastTitansEastTitansEast**

"It's not enough." The evil cyborg muttered to himself. "She won't be able to kill his spirit with his blasted friends there to protect him." He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair causing it to splinter and fly off. "Damn!" Blood trained his robotic eye on the screens beside him, flashing images passing from eye to brain in milliseconds.

Studying the camera images of the Titan Tower that Gizmo had faithfully hacked into, he watched as Beast Boy 'bothered' Raven on the roof as she attempted to meditate. He watched as Starfire kissed Nightwing goodnight before retreating into her room. For a moment his eyes blazed and then a slow, sickly evil smirk crept up his face and he laughed. His haunting laughter rang through the halls of his 'academy' and the blood of his remaining students ran cold as the cruel notes slivered down their spine. Their headmaster had thought of more torture for their enemy.

**UnderJumpCityUnderJumpCityUnderJumpCity**

Brother Blood clasped his mechanical hands behind his back as he surveyed the statue with a cold smile. Red light reflected off the walls from the lava and lit up the evil man's face, throwing it into sharp relief.

He stood and pondered his flawless plan. Soon the Titans would fall. Soon, his revenge would be realized. He would have new pupils to which he could pass on his brilliant knowledge. He would crush Cyborg. But first, he had to crush his foundation. He had to destroy what could possibly keep him from falling.

Blood walked forward briskly, right up to the lifeless statue before him and stroked the figure's cheek.

"So close…" he murmured. "But I can wait. I will enjoy this."

"Headmaster?" Gizmo's voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"Yes?" he snapped.

"The trap is set, sir." Gizmo informed him monotonously. Blood's lips curled up in a malicious grin.

"Is X ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir. He's in position."

"And the elixir?"

"Here sir." He heard the whirring of Gizmo's flying device and turned partway to take the small vial of orange liquid his pupil handed him.

"Good, good. You have done well, Gizmo my boy. I am pleased." The headmaster waved a hand dismissively and Gizmo backed up and fled his dark master's presence.

Popping the cork off the vial, Blood studied it for a moment, holding it up so the light from the lava made it give off an eerie glow. Smirking in anticipation, he slowly poured the contents onto the head of the statue and grinned full out when the rock began to bubble. 'Soon Titans. You shall have your last day.'

**Author's Comments: Hola. I'm actually really proud of this chapter. This fic is turning out so much better than my other one. I've sworn to myself to rewrite that fic, but I won't until I finish this one. This one will be very long and very angsty I'm afraid. I've got a real fix on what's going to happen so updates should happen faster. Please please please,**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Sorry Guys

**-sigh- More bad news I'm afraid. Okay, here's the deal, Clueless is really bugging me. I know it could be so much better, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with BB and NW killing. So I'm tearing it apart and reworking it. When I'm satisfied with it, I'll come back to this one. I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS FIC! I'm actually very proud of its progress. I really love the story line I've come up with too. So this is not goodbye, this is an 'Until later.' I have no intention of stopping this fic. I just want to fix its prequel. If there are any Inuyasha fans out there, please read Through Her Eyes, which I'm working on when I'm not working on Clueless. I also have some other oneshots in the works. Mostly Inuyasha. I have a Rurouni Kenshin fic done, but I need to proof read it and finalize it. So, Keep a look out on my profile (Which I have updated and changed completely) for upcoming fics and updates. If you want to email me with questions or suggestions, please do! My email is on my Profile! Thank you!**

**-dolfingirl101**


End file.
